User talk:Star Solister/Archive 1
Welcome! Haha, I don't think anyone ever welcomed you to this Wiki. You've really been doing some great work here, so keep it up! I'm a sysop here, so be sure to ask me anything if you ever have any problems. -EmptyStar :Oh, and please try to refrain from using 'you'. You can just write Kirby in those instances. Thanks. -EmptyStar Hey When voting on the Superstar Arena, please refrain from writing an essay on what you think the character will do to the opponent. I'm going to ask you nicely to shorten your vote for Bugzzy. You should read the rules as well. Blue Ninjakoopa Happy Holidays 19:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Me I'm kind of new here. I made an account for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia before discovering this. I had a look around before starting to edit. 3-D 03:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) KCC stage uploads Do you think you can upload images for the infoboxes of the other KCC stages like the ones you used for Silent Seedbed, Volatile Volcano, and Frozen Fantasy? Thanks. EmptyStar 05:06, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes! They look great!! YHou're a lifesaver. Thanks! EmptyStar 18:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I don't think we've met. I'm a fellow "Image Uploader" 'cept I'm doing it for Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby Super Star Ultra (the latter not having any assignments yet (-.-')). So... I've run out of things to say. Oh, good luck on your work! From a fellow worker, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Heh... I'm almost embarrassed to admit this, but, what's TSR? I'm usually the guy who knows everything Kirby-related. Just so you know, all of my shots are from my actual gameplay ^-^. I've not actually assembled anything except for the KSqSq Icons, but even that was a pain so your work must be a pain in the butt. Later, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC) **First I have to *Facepalm*. Secondly, that's what I used for this image: . Third, I haven't ever seen someone abbreviate it as "TSR" before so maybe my mistake was acceptable? Utterly Confused, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 00:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Rift Ruin. Heh... I'm always quick to check Talk Pages. A conversational guy, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re:? Well... I'll tell you this much. No$GBA and the Action Replay MAX for the GBA. Look those up, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *The Action Replay is used to transfer DS game saves to the computer. There you go!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Saw my picture, eh? Well first you grab a Stone ability and pound the stake in the next room. Go to the block in this picture and press up. You're there!, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 03:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) USB cable. No witty comment, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I can E-mail you the ROMs. Simple inquiry, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Heh, I don't even have that one. I still need it. But I do have KSSU and Kirby Squeak Squad. Insert text here, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I used to use Shadyroms, but the roms were compiled into huge files. Now I don't have a site. At a loss, -- Kirby111 Talk to me 04:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Kirby Canvas Curse Okay, I'll help.--Helperkirby24 06:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Helperkirby24 Need a sig? I can make you one, after Ultimate and Angel. No thanks. I made one myself. :Not bad... Oh, btw, do you wanna be refered to as Tim or Umbreon? ::Whatever is fine with you. :::K, Umb ::::btw How many images can you upload for yourself? :::::No limit, just not too many, I suggest if you draw your made up Kirby condense them into one picture... ::::::Condense into one? ::::::: Like so ::::::::Those are different abilities? Or is it just two sprites for one ability? :::::::::Different, (Both I made up) Soinning Backdrop and Puppy. O.O 11 and in 7th grade? ::::::::::Don't think I can do that D:.. Yeah, I'm a lot younger than most people here :::::::::::Well, then no need to condense, I know, I'm going in to 8th and I'm thirteen, so 7th and 11 eh? ::::::::::::people always go WTF when they see my age and grade... :::::::::::::Skipped? ::::::::::::::Technically I started early, since I skipped preschool due to a huge coincidence.... ::::::::::::::::Ah cool Making a sprite for Rock Candy Kirby Hey! Where would I get Kirby sprites at? Just curious? I am Legend...ary!!! 22:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay now I've got a problem with my sprites! Come check it out on my talk page. I am Legend...ary!!! 23:13, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Heh, heh, that's a headband not a bandana... First Sprites good, second sprite, (I personally think) Looks slightly... awkward... ::I'm aware of that. :::Yeh, you have any experience with spriting? ::::I have with Pokemon but all of them received destructive criticism which put me out of the spriting business for several months. :::::I also had many Pokemon sprites, all but one lost when Bulbapedia put an image limit of three on. The last reamining smaple can be found at my pikipedia page. Oh, what program do you use? GIMP, Paint, PS? ::::::paint :::::::Ah, not bad for Paint, hate Paint... ::::::::What do you use? :::::::::Paint, but I'm downloading GIMP as we speak to try it... ::::::::::WTH is GIMP? :::::::::::Imagine the Awesomness of Paint x 1,000,000 on Steroids. ::::::::::::LOL :::::::::::::No I'm F-ing serious moo R to the P to the Wyb Where the hell did you come from Rpwyb? And I'll probably download it. pikipedia ... R to the P to the Wyb :Do so, it's great! ::Right now I'm making a Epic Kirby (a Kirby with a halo, Masked Dedede's hammer, Meta Knight's Galaxia, and a Hammer headband.) And also don't pop out of nowhere and say moo, Rpwyb. :::Umb, PSI Kirbiy's "Bandana" is a headband Lololol, and, okay... not sure what to say there, ph b4 I forget, any posibility you could stick all your customs into one picture from now on, and reupload as need be? oink is that better? and ive been here R to the P to the Wyb and btw who uploaded the ganon pic? :K, gtg, bye. ::Bye. :::Wow, you got that done pretty nicely, and without Kirby being splayed to peices by, the white outer rim of doom! ::::Huh? :::::My outdated version of Paint leaves everything white, white (Not transparent) so it busts through images. My real problem is that I can't really get just one single sprite like I want to but that there's a whole sheet involved. Is that supposed to be like that? I am Legend...ary!!! 17:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) = Maybe you could set it into transparent by clicking the bottom? = g2g BTW the winner is... Waddle Dee! :? =o You're youger than me? ...and everyone else here!? I thought you we around my age! I keep forgetting I'm the oldest one here... EmptyStar 05:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wait...How old are you?-- ::I turned 17 about a week ago. EmptyStar 06:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) O_o I'm only 15...You going to college or you still in your high school senior year?-- :Yeh, I'm 13, nbut I starded when I was about 9. Damn, I was a n00b back then. ::I'm going into my senior year of high school in September, GF. and I'm pretty sure Blue is the second oldest, and he's 16. EmptyStar 16:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually me, the angel, and Legend have all been 17 for about hmm... 7 months now. ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 17:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, cool. Ult, your sigs done... :::::Really? Cool! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 19:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I'm younger than everyone else here except for probably Rpwyb. Im 11 to R to the P to the Wyb :So you are. I'm about to turn 12 in a few months, namely January. ha ha im older then you i turn 12 desember 28 R to the P to the Wyb :Told ya I was the youngest. no offence its just that you yelled at me R to the P to the Wyb :None taken. ::Heh, heh, Ultimate's the youngest. ? R to the P to the Wyb :I thought he was 17...? heh you don't want to know want i did to CL.R to the P to the Wyb :Then I'll keep it censored. Hey, want to learn soul moves, one of the most powerful types in the world? 1 sure 2 wasn't it you who said no godmoding?R to the P to the Wyb :Well, now godmoding is OK on my watch, but no casting invincibility forever like Fallen Angel did with his "powers" and said he was immortal, now that's NOT allowed, but godmoding is OK, it's just boosting your power, and that is what makes fights fights. OK.I don't care but fights get boring when everyone is invisable'R to the' P to the Wyb :Ready to learn soul moves? OK'R to the' P to the Wyb :Typo, I meant you Umb... I like my Profile XP. *Throws Crescent Dart* *Dissapears into Shadows* ::And now I've got my profile on my page... wait i have a idea me you and game should make a triple attack'R to the' P to the Wyb